


【德哈】小偷先生

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *无魔法AU（但也不是麻瓜……）*小偷德X盲人救世主哈*稀奇古怪乱写一通*全是稀奇古怪的私设*不要跟我较真啊较不出来的





	【德哈】小偷先生

嗨，小偷先生，你又来了，今天想偷点什么呢？

嗯……也许那把镶着红色宝石的宝剑？

噢，格兰芬多宝剑？这是一把宝贝，你可千万别傻乎乎的把上面的宝石抠了卖钱。

是吗？可是一整把宝剑似乎有点难出手。

你可以去翻倒巷的博金-博克古董店，那里什么都收。

谢谢，这听起来是个不错的主意。

那你离开的时候是否能帮我一个小忙？帮我添一下猫头鹰的吃食，要是饭碗空了，那个傻孩子就不知道回家。

当然，毕竟我拿了你的剑。

谢谢你，碗就在窗边。我总是不记得给海德薇换水，它气地好几天没回来了。

 

德拉科第一次翻进这个人家的时候，就发现这一家的主人异于常人。古老的小公寓里的破旧不堪，残次不齐的木板地一踩上去就悠长的吱——一声。

谁？

德拉科矫健地拔出匕首，回头却见到一个英俊的男青年，坐在角落的床铺上一动不动。

你是谁？

德拉科默不作声，防备地看着这个黑发青年，坐在那里询问自己。

你是来杀我的吗？

他侧着头问。

……不是。

那你是小偷？

青年的脸缓缓转向窗边，此刻德拉科才看清他的双眼，原本应是好看的圆眼睛蒙了一层白色的雾气，就连瞳孔都几乎看不清。

你是小偷，你的脚步声和别人都不一样。

男青年肯定地说道。

放心，我看不见你，我的眼睛被恶咒所伤，永远都看不见了。

恶咒？

德拉科终于忍不住问道。

对，三年前的一场大战，想必你也知道。我被伤了眼睛，永远看不见了。不过胜利总会需要代价，不是吗？

你是哈利·波特？

噢，对，我叫哈利·波特。欢迎你，我这里已经很久都没有接待过客人了。

男青年微微抬头，德拉科透过那凌乱的刘海看到他额前的闪电伤疤。

你想要点什么呢？小偷先生，我这里倒是有不少宝物，只可惜我现在看不见，没法给你带路。

哈利笑起来，心情看起来竟然不错。

抱歉，别害怕，我只是太久没有见到人了，除了每周给我送东西的韦斯莱太太。她是个可爱的妇人，就住我楼上，只可惜丈夫和儿子都在大战中身亡，只剩她一人……噢，跑题了。我这里的东西你都可以拿，除了我的生活用品，抱歉，我还需要它们。其余的，你拿你喜欢的就好。就当是，我的见面礼。

你……

德拉科怪异的看了一眼哈利，又扫了一圈屋子里面。这里空空如也，除了简单必备的物品之外，什么也没有。

不知道要拿什么吗？别害怕，我可以给你介绍。我应该有一把飞天扫把，叫火弩箭。是最早的版本，不知道现在还值多少钱。

哈利抬手指了一个奇怪的方向。

有可能在那个柜子上——他指的是一面墙——噢，那个柜子里应该还有一个金色飞贼，是邓布利多校长留给我的，虽然值不了多少钱，但换一顿饭钱还是可以的。嗯……需要我帮你拿吗？只是我眼睛看不见，可能会有点难找……

不用了不用了，我拿那个金色飞贼就好。

德拉科连忙拦着要站起来的哈利，假装走到那面墙做了一个拿的动作。

找到了吗？金色的，有两个小翅膀的小球。

……找到了，谢谢你，看起来能卖点钱。

不用客气。

哈利灿烂的笑起来。

你出去的时候能帮我关窗吗？我自己总是找不到窗户。

可以。

谢谢你，小偷先生。

 

是你吗，小偷先生？

是我。

德拉科灵活地从窗外翻进来，落在地板上。

好久不见，上次的金色飞贼卖了好价钱吗？

嗯，还不错。

那太好了，今天，你想要点什么呢？

哈利还是坐在床边，望着虚空开心地笑。

我……

德拉科犹豫不决地看了一圈屋内，和上一次一样，这里依旧空无一物。

我有一件隐形衣，就算不卖，也能让你更好地偷东西。

隐形衣？

对，能让你隐形的斗篷。可这玩意儿有点难找，它滑不溜秋的，容易掉进缝隙里。

我自己找，你别动。

德拉科在房间里绕圈，假装自己在找东西。

你就一个人住在这里吗？

嗯，韦斯莱太太受魔法部之托，每周送一次食物和我需要的物品。食物都是做好的，从冰箱里拿出来加热了就能吃。就是到最后几天，味道会有点奇怪……

你的家人和朋友呢？

我没有家人。

哈利的笑容黯淡下来。

朋友也都死了，死在三年前的那场大战。

……我很抱歉。

德拉科沉默下来，他手里的动作没有停，绕着房间制造一些响声。

找到隐形衣了吗？

哈利突然歪着头问，笑容重新回到脸上。

快了……我好像看见有什么东西在柜子后面。

需要我帮你吗？

不用，我自己来就行……啊，找到了。

太好了。

哈利竟有些雀跃。

希望你喜欢，小偷先生。

谢谢你。

德拉科空手走到窗边，正准备翻窗离开。

哈利突然叫住他。

噢对了，能帮我一个小忙吗？

什么？

我的凳子坏了，我一个人修不好。

德拉科回头找了一圈，在角落里看到一把断了腿的破旧木凳。

这好像是房间里唯一一把凳子。

我现在只能站着吃饭，实在有些困难。

你这里有工具吗？

……没有。

那我明天来帮你修，我把工具带过来。

好的，谢谢你，小偷先生！

 

小偷先生，我好像还有一个皇冠，你喜欢吗？

小偷先生，能帮我看看这封信吗？

小偷先生，我给你讲讲我读得学校吧，我的学校叫霍格沃茨……

小偷先生，还有我的朋友们，我以前最好的朋友叫罗恩和赫敏。罗恩可会下巫师棋了……

 

好久不见，小偷先生，你似乎好久没来了。有多久了呢……抱歉，自从看不见后，我对时间就失去了概念。

嗯，的确是很久没来了。

我这里没什么宝物了吧？抱歉……我只有这些东西了。

不是因为这个。

啊？

我要走了。

啊。

哈利坐在阴影里，肩膀塌下来看起来有些难过。

你要去哪里？

别的国家。

别的国家？听起来似乎很遥远。

哈利闭上双眼。

你是来跟我道别的吗？

不是。

木地板吱吱作响，德拉科走到哈利的面前。

我是来偷最后一样宝物的。

最后一样宝物？噢对，那么遥远的路途，总是需要充足的路费……我，我还有……我应该还有一个奖杯……可我想不起来在哪里了。

哈利看起来急的都快要哭出来，他慌忙站起来向前走两步，又颓废地摸索着回到床边，跌坐在床上。

小偷先生。

嗯？

抱歉。

哈利垂下头。

你是个好人，我知道我什么也没有。那些东西都在纪念馆里面，哈利·波特胜利纪念馆，离这里十三公里外的市中心里，我只在开幕那天去过。那里有我所有的宝物，和我所有朋友的名字和照片。

他捂着自己的眼睛。

我这里什么也没有，抱歉。

我都偷到了。

什么？

哈利惊讶地抬起头，雾蒙蒙的双眼失神地瞪着半空。

你的那些宝物，我都偷到了。

德拉科蹲在哈利的身前，捏捏他的清瘦的脸颊。

我是一个小偷，怎么可能偷不到你的宝物。

小偷先生？

可是离开这个愚蠢的国家之前我要来偷最后一个宝物。

小偷先生……

我是来偷你的。

 

——FIN——


End file.
